


The One Direction Circus

by Jeepersemmy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Character Death, Dark, Horror, Inspired by Music, Magic, Major Illness, Multi, Orphans, Rebellion, Slow Build, Top Liam, Top Louis, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepersemmy/pseuds/Jeepersemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one, Come all! To the One Direction Circus, where your wildest imaginations are brought to light. But don't get too excited now, for once you enter into our tent...there is a chance you will never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Direction Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fiction, and has nothing to do with the amazing human beings that are One Direction. Sadly, I do not own them or their music. All of the words written are from me, and I have no beta so you guys are stuck with my bad grammar.  
> This work was inspired by music on the American Horror Story: Freak Show Soundtrack

-Prologue=

It started the way all stories do. Death.

Harry Edward Styles was ecstatic. Clutching his mothers hand tightly with his own, he grinned with a goofy smile at the perfect picture in front of him. It was his 7th birthday, and Mrs. Styles had bought the whole family tickets to the circus in town. And boy, was it a circus. The whole town seemed to have shown up for the marvelous event. Harry could see the gigantic red and white striped tent, it's peaks towering higher than any building he had ever seen. There were people everywhere, women desperately trying to keep their children close to them. Giggles and delighted voices were heard from all the people Harry looked towards. As if the weather knew about the occasion, the sun shone brightly, and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was literally the perfect day. Of course his sister, Gemma, was not having a perfect day. She complained to their mother about the crowds, the heat, even said that she did not like the way the ticket booth looked. Anne Styles was not paying her much mind though. This was Harry's day, and she was going to make the most of it. And in her opinion, the ticket booth looked quite charming.

The inside of the tent was even better. The stands were huge, and hundreds of people seemed to be squished into each other. The air held excitement, with a little bit of nervous energy of what was to come. Harry raced to the front row, his mother and reluctant sister in tow. His feet dangled off the stands. Harry could already make out the clowns as they raced from the center ring to the audience. They rolled, skipped, and are faces all the way to the stands, where the pushed into the crowd. Everyone was laughing and clapping as they did funny little tricks.

Harry turned his attention back to the center ring, but flew against his mothers side with a startled gasp as a face appeared right in front of his own. It was a clown, but it was also a small boy. He had golden hair, an infectious giggle, and a scary clown face painted to cover his real one. He waved to Harry and Anne. Harry hesitantly waved back after his mother assured him that this was a friendly clown. The little clown raced off after that, so Harry returned his attention back to the show.

The circus was everything Harry had imagined and more. Each performance was flawless. They were full of colors and magic. There was even a little mystery thrown into each. The transitions between each performance was quick, so there was never a dull moment. Acrobats flew through the air. Elephants roared on command, and the clowns tripped over themselves in fear. Harry was enthralled, and barely moved his eyes away from the rings. The circus flew by in a blur, and after an hour or so, the circus came to a stop.The crowd was on their feet, a loud applause making Harry's ears ring. The preformers took deep bows, then they were gone.

Anne decided that she would wait a few moments before she left. The entire crowd was pushing towards the exit in a frenzy, and she didn't want to those her "Styles Spawn" as she sometimes called her children, though always affectionately. Overall, she was extremely happy with the way that her son's birthday had turned out. Harry had always been a good little boy, and he deserved some time away from everything. The circus certainly did well. She gracefully sat back down, pulling Harry onto her lap. Harry himself was still in shock. He adored the show, and wanted to come back next year. As he babbled on about his favorite parts, Anne noticed the little clown from before. He was staring at her intently, and she gave a gentle, friendly wave. Even scary little clowns deserve a smile, right? He waved back, so hard that Anne thought his hand might fall off, then rushed over to them. The little clown looked the same as he did at the beginning of the show. Which meant that Harry was still staring at the little boy as though he had two heads. Hushing her son's protests, she gave the boy a motherly smile, and she took the little clowns outstreatched hand. She had expected him to just take her hand, but stood up and followed him when he tugged on her arm.

Gemma followed behind, holding onto her brother's hand as they were lead behind the main curtain. Even though she would never admit it, she marveled at the large amount of people all milling about. There were people everywhere. Each person had their own costume, their own personality, and their own task. Some glances where sent their way. One of the boys who was standing with the Ringleader that Gemma remembered from the show, pointed at them. The Ringleader followed his finger to them, and he nodded slowly. Shaking the weird feeling out of her mind, she turned her attention back to her mother. The little clown, who had introduced himself as Niall to Anne, pulled the trio over to a small, pink tent. He rushed in, where a tall, beautiful woman with what looked like lilac colored hair was looking into a mirror, almost like she was looking for something. She smiled at them, nodding quietly before turning back to her mirror.

"You two can stay with Lou.". It came out almost like a command, but was said in such a childish voice that Anne immediately agreed. She told her children to do what Niall wished, and disappeared out the tent with him. Lou turned to the children with a tired sigh, her eyes holding deep sadness as she gazed at Harry.

"Welcome to hell darlings."

When they found their mothers dismembered body a little while later, they cried. When they were being taken to the tent that would be their new home, they kicked and screamed. When they were told their new roles, Harry training to be a lion tamer and Gemma assisting Lou in makeup, they protested. When they were beat, they learned to keep their mouths shut. And when the circus left the only home they had ever known, they went with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. The use of wit, if you have it, would earn you a gold star!  
> Follow me on Tumblr @ http://aestheticacclamation.tumblr.com/


End file.
